The Serpent King's War
by ThrashMetallix
Summary: A crossover of Mortal Kombat, Tekken, Soul Calibur, and Warriors Orochi. Orochi, the Serpant King, after years of no war has decided to create a new world and take some of the best warriors from realms outside his to fight in a war for his entertainment.
1. Orochi, the Serpant King

_Somewhere....within a different realm than ours....one sits alone....bored and tired. He has one of the finest armies a king would want, but this army does not have one thing...an opponent. Yet as this king looks into other realms, warriors achieve great glory, and armies receive the greatest joys in battle. The king sees the future of combat, and sees empires rise, and those of low class showing fear of a war that would destroy all._

_The king sighs. That was the one thing he would have loved. A war. He was bored. His army was sitting here doing nothing, and yet everyone else was out having the time of their lives!_

_Then the thought came across the king's mind. Why should they have to fight in their own realms? He smiled, as the evil thought came into his mind...he'd create a whole new realm, take the greatest warriors of each other realm, and the greatest armies of those realms....and he'd have some fun at last. _

_His army seemed to feel his joy as he started to work with his hands. A new terrain formed from nothing...a whole new world. But that world was empty say for the king and his army. His world being done, he then set out for the next thing....the occupants..._

_King Orochi smiles as he takes some of the greatest warriors and the greatest armies any realm had ever seen..._

_Bending space and time....warriors from the past and future....this would be a time of great joy for Orochi, the Serpant King._


	2. Toshiro

Toshiro, some people called him. That was the name his mentors had given him. He didn't know too much about his past, but they did tell him about it. He was found as a baby in a region nearby the base of Mt. Fuji. The wondrous volcano in Japan always seemed to calm Toshiro when he was tense. His mentors were a secret group of monks who taught him their way of combat. He didn't know the name but he was the only one who knew it, for the monks had developed it themselves.

He grew up with them, and he was a quick learner who did not forget easily. He was formidable with a katana blade and quick with his martial arts. He was a man who knew what he was doing. However, when he turned 18, his life changed when the monster came. A monstrous being in azure armor came and slaughtered his mentors one by one. Toshiro tried his best to fight him off, but a monk, in an attempt to save Toshiro, pushed him into a nearby river. Toshiro, a strong swimmer finally got out a couple miles down, but upon return, the monster had vanished. And his mentors were all dead. He ended up burning the home along with the bodies to the ground, and then left. He'd been a wanderer ever since...that was over 14 years ago.

A legendary fighter to this day. Not many could best him in the art of combat, those who did he held high respect for.

However his country was tearing itself apart with it's ongoing clan wars and pointless feuds.

Toshiro, though some considered him a ronin, didn't know what to call himself. He had shaved his head, and did not wear the samurai clothing. He wore almost completely dark blue. Because that was the color of water. He thought his fighting stye resembled water because of it's flow. It could be calm...or ferocious. He had few weapons. Two samurai swords, a Katana, and a shorter blade called a wakizashi. He also carried shriuken, as he as formidable with those as well.

This was Toshiro, the wanderer of Japan. A man of legend and a man not to be trifled with. And he was just passing outside of a small village, when something caught his eye.

Something in the sky was happening. It looked as if the sky was becoming unmade. There was a swiveling in the sky, and the hole it made seemed to be a hole to another world. Toshiro continued to stare at this hole as it grew wider, and wider. Suddenly the earth began to shake. Toshiro lost his footing. The earthquakes Japan had were common, but he'd never felt an earthquake such as this before. Something about this wasn't natural. The lighting in his environment also seemed to be affected. What was a bright day had suddenly turned dark and gloom. The earthquake grew even more ferocious and Toshiro lost consciousness...

******************************

Toshiro woke minutes later to the sound of a huge battle cry. He found himself on a plain. He looked up, there was a hill. The battle cry was coming from beyond. Toshiro climbed the hill...and when he reached the top, he saw a sight to forget.

Inhuman creatures were attacking what appeared to be Osaka Castle! But Osaka Castle was not where it should have been! In fact, it had looked at if some giant being had just simply taken Osaka Castle out from the ground in Japan and placed it neatly in this land...there didn't seem to be a scratch on the castle...well at least until the monstrous army reached it.

Already catapults were flinging flaming fireballs upon the castle. Hundreds of Samurai fell to their deaths. On the field, the monster army was attacking another army...their armor was strange, it didn't resemble that of a Samurai, it looked similar, but it was not samurai.

Toshiro studied the monster army. The infantry of this army seemed very tribal. They wore no shirts, their skin was blue, and they were very agile. In fact...they seemed almost snake-like in ways...

A huge Samurai army began to pour from Osaka castle on horses and on foot. But one of the serpent army, who was clad in battle armor...and wielded what appeared to be a huge scythe led his serpent army forward. He was monstrous and his attacks easily defeated the attacking Samurai...

Toshiro had seen enough. There was a forest nearby. He had no idea where he was, and he needed to find out what was going on....who were these serpent army beings and what had just happened to him?

A man blocked his way to the forest. He was a man of great years, and he seemed very calm.

"Hello, stranger."

Toshiro, though intrigued by the man's friendly greeting, placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, to be cautious.

"Who are you?" Toshiro demanded. He felt as if he could trust no one.

The man smiled and held his hands out. "A friend. My name is Raiden. I am an Elder God, and am here to protect those who are threatened by the Serpent King."

Toshiro was confused. What was an elder god? Who was the Serpent King? Was he the one in battle armor with that giant scythe?

"There is much you don't understand." Raiden continued. "Please follow me. I have a camp with other warriors such as yourself. I will explain what has happened there..."

Raiden then entered the forest. Toshiro stood outside the forest for a brief moment. He was still unaware if he could trust this man, but he didn't seem to have a choice. It was either him, or face the serpent army beyond the hill. Toshiro entered the forest...


	3. A New Alliance

The forest was not dark as some forests he knew back home, in act it was rather light. Raiden seemed to know where he was going. Toshiro seemed a bit questioning still, but anything seemed better than risking the Serpent army back beyond the hill. He wondered if Osaka Castle would still be left standing.

It wasn't much longer before he saw a group of warriors up ahead. Raiden smiled. "We have arrived."

Raiden entered the camp followed by Toshiro. Upon entry, Toshiro noticed a few wariors...friends he had known back home. Toshiro smiled and bowed to the few individuals he knew...they did not notice him until he finished his bow.

"Toshiro?"

"Hello, Kilik."

Toshiro had been good friends with Kilik and his two friends Maxi and Xianghua. After the murder of his mentors, Toshiro became a wanderer, but not only of Japan He'd also been known to go into other parts of Asia, and it was in China he met some very good friends. These were Kilik, Maxi, and Xianghua. Kilik was known to venture out into Europe for reasons of his own, but Toshiro would stay in Asia. But he would never cease to visit his good friends in China. it was nice to see that Kilik was here. He wondered if Maxi and Xianghua also were somewhere in this strange world.

Toshiro also recognized another warrior. One from his own country, a warrior he held in high respect. A man known as Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi knew Toshiro. They didn't consider themselves friends, but they weren't enemies either. Mitsurugi offered a slight nod to Toshiro who nodded to him in return.

There were seven other people Toshiro did not know.

One man wielded an enormous sword, and his armor was plate. His hair was blonde and long. He was large and apparently strong if he wielded a sword of great size.

Another man had on very strange clothing. A suit of black, he looked rather wealthy, and some sort of glasses shielded his eyes.

Beside him sat a woman who also had some rather strange clothing on. She was working on some sort of contraption in her hand which looked like a little musket.

Another man looked like a ninja in the cold. His eyes glowed blue and his breath chilled the air.

Another woman had a short sword and shield. She had white hair and a tiara like a princess.

Another man was dressed in martial arts clothing which was all in white. He had black hair which was rather short.

The last man there was a man who had black long hair which was tied in the back. His uniform looked rather official.

Raiden began introductions.

"I see you already know Kilik, and Mitsurugi."

"Yes, They are men of great respect."

He pointed to the man in plate armor.

"That is Siegfried. He's a warrior from Europe."

"He began pointing down the line.

"That's a man named Johnny Cage, and beside him is Sonya Blade. I've had experience working with them in the past. That's Sub-Zero. He is a master of the cold. That's Sophitia. She's a guardian from Greece. That's Marshal Law, and Lei Wulong. Both exceptional fighters from a time beyond yours."

Toshiro was confused. "What do you mean? I think it's about time you started explaining what exactly has happened."

Raiden sighed. "You're right. I will explain to all of you what has happened."

Toshiro took a seat nearby Kilik and began to listen.

Raiden took his own seat.

"The realms have been combined. There is a powerful being who has bent space and time somehow and has snatched each of you into this new realm."

"Wait, space and time? are you saying there are warriors from the past here?" Johnny Cage asked.

"Exactly." Raiden said. He pointed out Toshiro and Kilik. "They are from the past. And most armies this being pulled are from the past. They resemble that of Feudal Japan and the Dynasty armies of China. Why this being has done this, I cannot say. The elder gods have only seem to have said, there is no good reason."

"So what is this? A game?" Mitsurugi asked, spitting in disgust.

"It just might be, Mitsurugi." Raiden said calmly.

"Who is this being?" Toshiro asked.

"He is the Serpent King. Orochi. A powerful warrior but very secretive. Be careful of him."

"That doesn't answer why we are here." Sonya began. "Why would he choose armies from the past, Raiden? And why would he select warriors such as ourselves?"

"As I said Sonya, I do not know as much as I wish to tell you. All I know is that Orochi must be stopped. The Elder Gods are angered by this move, and have sent me to aide the armies to defeat Orochi. I have gathered you all here to do the same. This will not be easy. Orochi has forced some humans to work for him in his armies...some against their will. You may end up facing some close friends in battle. But Orochi must be stopped at all costs."

"You speak as if you are not going with us." Marshal said.

"I am not. I have to help the armies in this new realm. There will be other armies in need of my assistance. You are a group formed of some of the best warriors the world has ever seen. I am sure you will do fine without my guidance. I will be there to help you in times of need."

"What do you want us to do now?" Kilik asked.

"Right now, all I want you to do is survive. See if you can find other allies to add to this alliance. When the time is right, Orochi will fall and the realms will be as they were. I can only pray that this will not permanently damage the space time continuum."

With that, Raiden left them.

The group stared at each other. Sub-Zero stood up.

"This is insane. I shouldn't be here! This Orochi thinks he can screw with me....I will make him suffer."

Cage calmed him down. "None of us should be here. But Raiden is right. We're no good dead. I suggest we start looking for possibly allies."

Toshiro spoke up. "To the south, Orochi's serpent army was attacking what looked like Osaka castle. I don't know if the battle is still going on but perhaps we can start there?"

"Any place is better than no place." Cage said. And with that the group started for Osaka Castle.


End file.
